


A Strategic Affair

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Body Worship, Drunk Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Pang Tong, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking in to join Liu Bei's refugee army is hard for a woman, but not only did you manage it, you rose to become a soldier for one of his most trusted strategists. The ever enigmatic Pang Tong is an odd one to follow, but you're happy to do your duties to serve him.<br/>So when his duties involve helping him devise some "strategies" over a few cups of wine, how can you refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strategic Affair

It is a great honour to serve in the imperial army in times of war. All people know this, and all are honoured when they are called upon to serve their lords. However, a war usually only has two factions, not three. Furthermore, only men are chosen to fight, which places you in a perilous position if anyone were to find out that you had snuck into Liu Bei's army. Surely only death would await you.

You have been cunning in your deception; not a single soldier had caught on to you being a woman. You have been careful to hide the truth at every turn, and it has miraculously paid off. After several successful battles against the likes of Cao Cao's army, you worked your way up the ranks to become a respected soldier in the refugee army. Now, you served one of Liu Bei's strategists, the Fledgling Phoenix himself.

When you first met Pang Tong, you were rather underwhelmed. His stunted appearance and odd apparel were not what you had expected from such a distinguished figure, and the more time you spent in his services, the stranger he became. He drank almost every night, put off his chores if it wasn't an absolute necessity to complete them, and always kept his face covered, save for his eyes.

As you stand outside the war room of Leiyang castle, guarding the lords as they spoke behind thick oaken doors, you begin to ponder what he looks like beneath the extravagant hat and face coverings. Perhaps he is hideously disfigured, or perhaps he had been caught in a fire when he was younger? That would explain his name, now that you think about it.

Then again, what if he was handsome and hid his face for his own sake? He has always been shown a degree of charm whenever he speaks to his soldiers. Then again, some of his comments can be seen as subtle backhanded compliments. Truly, the man is an enigma that you may never understand.

The doors creak open, shocking you back to attention. You straighten your back as Liu Bei Zhang Fei exit the war room. Your lord, Pang Tong, is not far behind them, strutting along in his usual- albeit inebriated- manner.

Liu Bei turns back to his host. "See to it that it is done before I return, Pang Tong. I have great faith in your skills," the refugee lord says. With a swish of his cape, he turns to leave once again. Zhang Fei lets out a derisive snort at the strategist and follows behind his sworn brother.

"Of course, Lord Liu Bei," Pang Tong replies and halfheartedly bows. As soon as the two warriors round the corner, Pang Tong snickers to himself. "I'll get it done, don't you worry," he murmurs. "And thank you for not giving me a deadline." He swings around to head back into the war room, when he spots you standing beside the open doors. "Oh. Hello again." Your only response is to straighten your back further. "Come now, you can talk to me," he insists. A bead of sweat forms on the side of your forehead.

"My lord!" Your voice wavers and you stare directly into the wall opposite you. You give up on wondering how much further you can straighten your back. The Phoenix laughs at your response, a hearty laugh that threatens to knock him off of his feet. Was that not the right thing to say? Sweat now trickles down your cheek, and you can feel the back of your neck turning cold.

Eventually, his laughter begins to die off. He wipes a tear away from his eye and stands tall again... well, as tall as he usually stands. "'My lord,' he says. I was hoping for some more unique words, soldier." Your shoulders droop as you begin to stutter an apology, but Pang Tong simply shakes it away with a wave of his hand. "No matter. I'm sorry for laughing." The corners of his eyes crease as he smiles beneath his cowl.

"Say," says the strategist. "Could you perhaps join me in here? I need some help with some new strategies, and I'd like a fresh opinion." You freeze for a moment, caught in his gaze like prey cornered by a hunter. On instinct, you point to yourself as if you were unsure that he was talking to you. "Yes, you there, in the corner." The comment sounds condescending, but his voice sounds genuine. "Please, follow me in." He saunters back into the war room without looking back. Slowly, you follow him through the thick doors.

The inside of the room is littered with scrolls, cabinets and empty wine bottles. The table in the center of the room is completely covered in maps and parchment containing battle formations and intelligence. You are unsure what to do now that you are within the premise you were supposed to guard. Then again, it was under your lord's command, so you couldn't possibly get in trouble for entering, right?

Pang Tong is in the back corner, shuffling through a cupboard. You can hear the sound of glass clinking as he tries to pull something out. With a cheer, he finally backs away from the furniture with a new bottle of wine and two cups. He shuffles back to the main table and puts the alcohol down with a thud. He begins pouring wine into both cups before looking up towards you and asking "fancy a drink?"

"M-my lord," you stutter. "I shouldn't, I'm still... I'm still on duty."

"Not anymore. You're shift is over, I say. Time to unwind." He walks up to you with a cup in each hand and offers you one. Left with no choice, you relieve him of the wine. He chuckles quietly before reaching up to his cowl. It suddenly dawns on you that he'll have to remove the covering for him to drink and now is the perfect chance to see what hides beneath.

"Cheers," the Phoenix shouts, before pulling back the fabric on his face and downing the wine in one gulp. He lets out a long sigh, and you take the opportunity to study his face. His jaw is square and broad, quite unlike the long and pointed chin you had envisioned. Freshly shaved stubble lined his face from cheeks to neck, aside from a thin row of hair that ran along the length of his jaw. His nose was thick and stubby, much like the rest of his body.

You were always aware of the dark bags beneath his perpetually half-lidded eyes, but now the dark skin took on a very different appeal. Appearance! You shouldn't be having such thoughts about your lord, you remind yourself, but you can't tear your eyes away from his handsome features. You're not even sure how his skin came to be so tanned when he's always covered from top to toe, but the bronzed flesh was very attractive in the light of the nearby sconces.

"Well?" It takes you a moment to realise that he spoke to you, and another moment to realise you haven't even sipped your wine. Still flustered, you shake your head and toss the drink down your throat. The burning sensation in your throat is almost enough to make you cough, but the smoothness of the wine helps you to control yourself. "Oh, I'm impressed," he muses. "Not many can drink this wine like you and I. I wonder how long you can keep it up."

The next hour is spent discussing many different topics. After the second drink, Pang Tong shows you the current strategies he plans to use for his forces in an upcoming battle. After the fourth drink, he begins comparing his ideas with his friend Zhuge Liang, the Sleeping Dragon. He removes his hat to ruffle his short black hair, tossing it onto the edge of the war table. After the fifth drink, you laugh along to his anecdotes as he describes the hijinks he and Zhuge Liang would get up to as students of the same master.

You can feel your knees beginning to grow weak thanks to the alcohol in your system. Pang Tong is also aware of the development. "Now. Now I am very impressed," he says. "I wasn't expecting ssssomeone to come along and keep up with me." You giggle at the compliment and reach out towards the table to steady yourself. The strategist is suddenly next to you, one arm around your waist and another on your shoulder. You look up to him, completely aware of the blush in your cheeks.

"Are you okay there, dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm-" It takes longer than you would like to admit to realise what was said. "Did you just call me dear?" Your tone is half concerned, half teasing. Pang Tong nods and smiles.

"I certainly did, dear," he chides. "After all, I'm well aware of your secret." The blush in your cheek- not to mention all colour in your face- quickly fades. Your blood chills as you realise that your secret identity is no longer a secret. You keep watching his face, horrified and anxious to hear what he will say next. He quickly shakes his head, wearing a similar expression to your own. "Oh don't worry," he cheers, "I won't tell anyone."

Your fear quickly evaporates, leaving you to wonder what Pang Tong will do to you, if he won't share your secret. Even more confusing is how he could have known you were a woman when nobody else even considered it. The only way to find that out is to ask. "How did you know, m-my lord?" Sobriety is creeping in with the sudden shock, but your words are still a bit slurred. The whole sight is amusing to the strategist.

He chuckles to himself, and a wolfish grin spreads along his lips. "My dear, I'm sorry to say that your figure did not go completely unnoticed." The hand he rested on your shoulder began stroking you neck lightly, fingers slipping beneath your tunic. "Everyone assumed that your soft skin was just an oddity, but I thought it was quite clear. It does feel divine, you know." With that one sentence, your cheeks begin to feel warm again.

"And I'm sure," he continues, "That if we were to see what was hiding beneath your armour..." The hand around your waist slips beneath your armour and makes its way to your chest. Your mind is begging your body to stop him, but your body is too caught up in pleasant sensations to listen. His hand cups your breast, and his fingers squeeze it gently, eliciting a sharp gasp from your lips. He chuckles again into your ear, and whispers. "I think that settles it."

The arm now wrapped around your torso pulls you face-to-face with him. His deep brown eyes put you into a trance that you almost seem to welcome. He leans forward, eyelids sliding shut. You reach up towards him and close your eyes. Your lips touch his, tingling at the sensation of his warmth. You moan loudly as his tongue slips slowly between your teeth. Your face grows hot as he fills your mouth and you trace your own tongue over his.

Pang Tong is quick to retreat from the kiss. Your eyes flutter open, only to meet his eyes again, now filled with a fiery passion. His eyes roam your body, taking in every detail. It almost looks as if he's undressing you with his eyes. It must have been true; he begins to undress you with his hands. Rough fingers fumble at the buckles of your cuirass. You would return the favour if he was wearing armour, but you follow his lead and slip the shoulders of his robes over his firm torso.

Whatever you expected of the short man is not what you're seeing right now; his chest is broad and hard as stone. His arms are toned and slightly hairy. His image would never insinuate that he was a healthy man, but it turns out that he is incredibly fit. His back is slightly hunched; you suspect that he would be several feet taller if he were to stand tall.

The sight of his bare chest only helps to fan your desires. You trace your fingers through the hair of his chest as the armour falls from your body in two pieces. Without hesitation, the strategist pulls you into another hot kiss and slides both hands beneath your tunic, lifting it up to your chest. His hands are calloused and hard, roughly grabbing at the supple skin of your back. You moan deeply as his teeth latch onto your lip and bite into it gently.

His hands cover your breasts again and squeeze them, drawing more moans from you. His thumbs glide over your nipples, again and again, sending jolts of electricity through your body. He licks and bites and sucks at your neck and exposes your torso to the air before pinching your nipples again. His movements are so fast, it's hard to focus on what he is doing and what has already been done, not to mention that your intoxication makes it difficult to begin with.

Your tunic is lifted over your head and thrown to the ground. You stand there, half naked in the presence of your lord. You begin to shy away as he gazes over you again. Your hands lift up to your chest to hide your dignity. "No, don't," Pang Tong begs softly. He steps closer and places his hands on your sides, suddenly much lighter than before. The softness of his touch makes your body tingle, almost desperate for the harsher treatment from before.

He lowers his and kisses the centro of your chest affectionately. Your mind whirs with thoughts that you just fail to grasp, about how he's suddenly behaving now that your clothes are off. He leaves a trail of kisses from your chest to your breast before taking your nipple between his lips. It's a warm, wet and incredible feeling, especially when he sucks on it softly. You watch your lord as he pleasures you and makes love to your breast.

He pulls his head away from your chest for a moment to look up at you. "Your body... it's perfect," he says, voice dripping with awe and affection. "It's too beautiful to be hidden away by armour." He follows his words with action, moving on to your other breast and treating it the same as the first. You can hear him moaning as he tugs at your skin with his lips; a pulse of warmth fills your body as the sound fills your thoughts.

Pang Tong's hands guide you to the table behind you. The wooden surface bumps your lower back as his hands inch down to your hips, dragging your pants down past your thighs. He plants kisses along your body, down your stomach and past your waist. As he makes his way further down, he pauses once more to observe your figure.

"You look incredible," he coos. "I could cover your body in kisses and it wouldn't be enough." He accentuates his comment with a kiss to the top of your sex. A sharp gasp escapes your throat as the act catches you by surprise and makes your knees weak.

"My... my lord," you respond. "I'm not worthy of this."

"My dear, you are worth so much more." He kisses you again, lower this time. You can feel the stubble on his chin graze your soft thighs, tickling and irritating them in a way that only thrills you more. Your excitement is evident by secretions of your sex, now trickling down Pang Tong's lips. He looks back up to you and smiles, perfect teeth gleaming in the light of the room. It's almost enough to make your legs collapse beneath you.

He rises to his feet again, now standing taller than before, as tall as you. His hands rest on your hips, pulling and pushing them to turn you around and face the table. You narrowly avoid falling onto the table by pressing your hands onto it, holding yourself up as your legs quiver. You can feel his fingers teasing you below, running along your slit and collecting the juices that are only flowing faster.

"I'm glad you're excited," he whispers into your ear. "I'm very lucky to be this close to you, but... I want to be closer." Two of his fingers spread your lower lips while a third begins to tease your clit. Your breath catches in your throat as your body is wracked with ecstasy. You hear him chuckle softly behind you as you begin to whimper at his touch.

Suddenly the fingers disappear from your body, and you barely manage to hear the shuffling of fabric. It soon becomes obvious why he stopped when you feel his cock press against your sex. It feels thick, almost intimidatingly so. Your mind fills with fantasies and thoughts, making your body even weaker than before. You almost fall onto the table before you.

You can feel pressure as he slowly pushes himself inside you. He grunts behind you, struggling to fit into your cunt. You gasp as he begins to enter you, already anticipating the feeling of him filling you up. He shifts himself for a moment before finally sliding inside your dripping cunt. The sudden action makes you cry out in joy, though it almost sounds pained to your lover.

"Are you alright?" His voice is gentle, concerned. You nod hastily, desperate for him to continue. The scrolls beneath your face are blurry, and the sensation of Pang Tong's thick shaft stretching your inner walls makes it incredibly hard to focus on anything on the table. He keeps pushing in slowly, too slowly for your liking. You feel his crotch bump into your ass, and you know that he's filled you as much as he can.

He lets out a long groan as he finally hilts you. He leans forward and asks, "how-how are you?" In truth, you're barely able to keep yourself from collapsing onto the table entirely. You make a noise that's part laugh, part moan. He makes the same sound in response. "Tell me," he says. "How would such a beautiful woman like to be pleased?" He thrusts gently, pushing himself in just a bit further. You take a few deep breaths before responding.

"I... I want it rough, my lord." The response seems to take him by surprise; you hear him grunt and feel him pull back by a fraction.

"If that's what my lover wants..." He drags himself out of you as slowly as he entered. Every inch fills you with desperation until you clench your muscles around him to hold him in place, with no success. He stops only when the head of his cock is the only thing inside you. He leans forward again and wraps one arm under your shoulders and around your chest.

"Then that's what she'll get." Your pussy is instantly filled with his shaft once more. The sudden motion is painful considering his girth, but the feeling of his head reaching so far into you quickly drowns it out. His arm pulls you up roughly towards him, held in his chest, while his other hand slams onto the table and sweeps the scrolls away from you. Parchment flaps around the room loudly as you are deposited back onto the table. You don't bother to try and hold yourself up any longer.

His hands grab your hips and thighs, as rough as when he started. Your nerves are on fire as his fingers dig into your skin, like a beast sinking its claws into its prey. He begins to thrust in and out of you, pulling your hips into him with every push. His balls slap into your body, just short of your clit but close enough to add an extra layer of pleasure. You can't contain your voice anymore, and let out a loud cry as the strategist fucks you hard. You didn't realise that he would excite you so much, let alone bend you over a table and take you without mercy.

It isn't long before you can hear the effort taking a toll on his body; his breathing grows heavier and his body droops onto your back, but he never slows his pace. Your body becomes more accustomed to his size after a decent amount of the rough treatment, and now you're filled with only pleasure. It builds inside your loins quickly, pulsing with every thrust of his shaft into your cunt.

Your cries are louder and more shrill as your orgasm builds quickly deep in your body. There's no sign of Pang Tong slowing down, either. It only takes a few more thrusts before you scream aloud and your body tightens around his cock, accentuating the pleasure now filling every nerve. You can feel your hot juices running down your thighs.

As much as you enjoy the release, Pang Tong continues as quickly as before. You have no chance to let your body relax; the orgasm wracking your body rapidly grows in intensity, until a new wave of bliss crashes over you. Your mind is overloaded with nothing but pleasure and you can't seem to make another noise. Your legs go limp, but the man behind you keeps you in place on the table.

The strategist is enjoying the feeling of your body twitching beneath him. He pushes deeper inside of you, pulling your hips sharply into him. You want to scream out again, but barely manage a croak before your body is flooded with yet another orgasm. Your limbs want nothing more than to relax, but the strategist refuses you that luxury.

Through the haze of pleasure and exhaustion in your head, you notice that his thrusts are becoming more erratic. You also notice that he's saying something to you. You strain to hear his words. "...so close. I'm... I-"

"Not yet!" You're shocked to hear your voice again. You know what you want, but whether you can tell him is a different story. "Please... see you..." You can hardly catch your breath to explain your words, bit he seems to understand perfectly. He pulls away from you, giving you a moment to rest your weary body. His muscles flex in the light as he lifts you by the waist and flips you onto your back, pushing you further up the table. He lifts your legs up and rests them on his shoulders before guiding his cock back into your soaking cunt.

With a grunt, his hands slam down to either side of you. His head droops as he slides himself back inside you slowly. As soon as he fills you, he looks back up to see your face. You drink in the sight of your lover; his hair now slick with sweat, the beard framing his broad chin, his sparkling dark brown eyes. His passionate and seductive grin. He pulls back out and slams his cock back in, and you shut your eyes as the pleasure takes you again.

When you can finally open them again, you see Pang Tong with his teeth gritted and eyes shut tight in concentration as he fills you with his cock. You see his lips moving again and strain your ears. "I-I, I'm about to-"

His sentence is interrupted by his own orgasm. You feel his cum spurting inside of you, feel every throb of his shaft as it shoots another thick glob of his seed. You would be happy for him to bury his cock as deep inside of you as he could fit and fill you with his cum, but instead he pulls himself out and lets it slap against your cunt. You watch as his cock shoots another load of cum onto your belly, followed by another, and another, until a thick strand droops from his head and down onto your pussy.

The warm liquid is thick and sticky against your skin, whereas it feels smooth and pleasant inside you. You feel it slowly sliding back to your lips and enjoy the sensation. Out of curiosity, you take your finger and scoop up a glob of cum onto the tip. You watch Pang Tong as he watches you bring it to your tongue and lick it from your finger. His cock twitches again as you swallow his seed, leaking even more cum onto your body. His semen tingles against your tongue, tasting salty and just a bit bitter.

Neither of you make an effort to move as you catch your breath. Every now and then, you trace your finger through the sticky puddles of cum on your belly, feeling it cool and congeal on your skin. You always make sure that Pang Tong's eyes are focused on yours when you clean your finger.

With a heavy grunt, he finally pushes himself away from the table and stumbles backwards. You let your legs hang over the edge of the table, too exhausted to try and lift yourself to your feet. You're not sure how long it finally takes you to control your breathing and lift yourself up into a sitting position. Pang Tong is slumped on the floor against a cabinet opposite you.

"That," says the strategist, "was extraordinary." Whether it's because of the alcohol still in your system, the thoughts running through your head or the affection in his voice, you can feel yourself begin to blush again. "You are magnificent, my dear. Especially with my seed painted on your body." You laugh at the comment and he shoots you yet another of his cheeky grins.

You lift yourself on to wobbly feet and make your way over to him. You attempt to lower yourself gracefully to his side, but it ends up as you half-collapsing to the floor and half-falling into his lap. The two of you share a laugh as you re-position yourself and lay your back beside his and your head against his shoulder. You can feel sleep creeping in on the edge of your consciousness, but reason tell you that is not a smart idea.

As if reading your thoughts, Pang Tong mutters "I think we should make our way to somewhere a bit more private, my dear." He attempts to lift himself to his feet, only to fail and fall back against the cabinet. "In a moment," he chides. "I also think that we should find a position better suited to your skills." He faces you and smiles, this time more genuine than his seductive grin.

You smile in kind, eager for the promotion if it means you can remain closer to your lord and lover. After a while, as you are donning your armour for the short walk to Pang Tong's private quarters, you reminisce about your experience in joining the military. You can hardly remember why you wanted to join when you catch a glimpse of the table and remember how you were bent over it, but you are very glad that you joined.

Perhaps your promotion will even keep you away from the fighting. Then again, you're more than happy to accept it simply for the perks of being close to Pang Tong. You smile at the lord as you follow him to his room. As if he can feel your eyes on the back of his head, he turns to face you. Even with his hat and cowl covering his face again, you can tell now that he's grinning back at you, one of his seductive grins that will forever remind you of the time you helped him with his "new strategies."


End file.
